Again
by Tweekslist
Summary: Kyle and Kenny are dating, but Kenny's constant night outs are driving a wedge between the two. Thankfully, Kyle finds solace in a masked superhero. AU where Mystertion identity isn't known. K2/Kysterion. One-shot


He sat there. His jade green eyes brimming with wet frustration and staring unfixed at the sporadically flickering artificial light. The blue glow illuminated his features: a young, tired man at his wits end, tittering on the balance of collapse and collision. Right now, only misunderstandings and missed opportunities for vicious expression flared his infuriated mind. He was close to his breaking point.

The TV across from Kyle played the usual Wednesday sitcoms. The chatter of the mediocre actors and laugh track was nothing but a blend of white noise, because all he could hear were Kenny's last words and the slam of the door.

Again. Again. Again this argument came up but never to this magnitude.

Kyle had always given Kenny the benefit of the doubt. After all, he had known him for most of his life. They had been friends since childhood, grown closer in high school when Stan became lost in football and Wendy drama. At the end of senior year they had begun dating, keeping their relationship a priority and a willing challenge when Kyle moved 200 miles for college. However, frequent and fervent visits made the four years a task worth facing. In the end, Kyle found a position as an accountant at a small company in South Park and came back.

He didn't come back for the job or for his overbearing mother, unable to stand her firstborn being away for so long. No, he came back for the man who made him feel alive. He knew Kenny wouldn't be able to leave his little sister, and Kyle, with understanding and love, accepted this.

For their first year living together, it was uncomplicated and wonderful. Of course, disagreements arose, but nothing that wasn't settled with Kenny's trademark coy smile and Kyle's famous cooking. Sometimes he wondered if Kenny would purposely awaken his fiery temper, just for the result of fucking him on their cheap couch. Later Stan would stop by, plop down on said defiled resting area, and Kenny would announce proudly the earlier deed committed. Stan would grumble his disgust and frustration with the two. Kyle could only blush.

This was their home. Their way of doing things. Their happiness.

As the year proceeded into the next, the happiness stayed, but odd behavior came into play. Maybe it was always there and he had been blindsided by the blissful happiness. Kyle couldn't pinpoint when he started to notice it. Kenny would leave home at night, claiming to need a breath of fresh air and few hours to himself. Kyle assured himself it was natural to want personal time. Other times, the blonde would call him and tell him he'd be working late through a half exasperated sigh. He'd come home well past acceptable work hours when Kyle was fast asleep.

Not wanting to be the nagging boyfriend, Kyle accepted Kenny's nighttime strolls and late returns home. It never once passed through his mind that the blonde was cheating. The thought was unfeasible because he knew better. However, as time grew, Kenny's nighttime extrusions resulted in him questioning the need for them.

But again. Again. Again. Kenny gave him a vague reasoning for his late strolls. Eventually, it shifted to him sneaking out when Kyle was fast asleep, trying to avoid the redhead's prying. Kenny would leave the bathroom light on in case Kyle woke up. This way Kyle would go back to sleep assuming Kenny was taking a bathroom break. However, this failed immediately when a pressing hard-on awoke the smaller man and he banged on the bathroom door, sultry and needy voice commanding Kenny to come out and help him. The discovery of him missing had resulted in Kenny sleeping on the couch for two days, but still, his lips remained sealed.

Kyle wondered why he kept it up. Why he allowed himself to fall asleep in an empty bed or awake to the arms tucked around him later gone.

Tonight he had come home full of jubilant spirit. Work had gone exceeding well and the promise of promotion was nearing. He had the urge to spoil Kenny like the blonde often did for him. The other man had been looking beat down for the past few days and there were times Kyle wondered if part of Kenny's job was a good beat up. He'd arrive home with cuts and bruises that he waved away with the excuse of "work stuff." Nevertheless, tonight Kyle eagerly arrived home with the full intention of catering to the blonde.

Kyle groaned, rubbing his temple as the exchange from earlier played in his head.

The door to their home had swung open and Kyle turned from the stove to see a strung-out looking Kenny come through.

" _Hey Ken," Kyle had greeted. His face dropped for a moment, wanting to take whatever was bothering his boyfriend away._

 _Kenny smiled, blue eyes only showing the faintest of spark in them._

" _I'm making your favorite meal tonight. It'll be done in about an hour," Kyle informed him, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kenny returned the sentiment. "I also picked up a nice case of IPA from the new brewery for us to try."_

 _Kenny snorted. "I think a 24 pack of Pabst would have sufficed, Ky, but thanks."_

" _I was thinking we could enjoy dinner, have a few beers, and marathon something on Netflix," Kyle said as he made his back to the kitchen. He heard Kenny sigh and his body tense. He knew that sigh. Again. Again. Again that sigh came._

" _Listen Ky," Kenny sighed, "I have to do a few things tonight."_

" _Oh, like what?" Kyle asked, trying to keep his tone steady._

" _Work stuff," Kenny responded simply._

 _There was a clatter as the large metal spoon Kyle had been holding fell to the floor. Specks of sauce splayed and speckled their pristine floor. The pads of his fingers pressed hard against the porcelain sink, trying to keep calm because it was this conversation again. Again. Again!_

" _What kind of work stuff?" Kyle inquired, keeping his eyes on the timer._

" _You know the usual. Boss had a large shipment come in from Chicago and he wants a head start on inventory," Kenny explained._

" _Bullshit!" Kyle snarled, whipping around to see Kenny jump in surprise from where he was leaning against the frame to their kitchen entrance. "That's bullshit, Ken!"_

" _What?"_

" _I ran into Clyde today at lunch and he told me his shipment was behind because of a blizzard in Chicago and I know you both get your shit from the same place so try again," Kyle said._

" _Listen—" Kenny began but was stopped by the smaller man stepping forward._

" _No, you listen," Kyle said, jabbing his finger hard on Kenny's shoulder. "I'm tired of this. You keep leaving at night and leave me with bullshit excuses. Do you think I'm stupid?"_

" _No, no of course not," Kenny said and Kyle could hear the urgency in his tone but at that moment he didn't care._

" _I want to know what the hell is going on," Kyle demanded, stepping back from the blonde and trying to collect himself. "Where are you going at night and what the hell are you doing? And don't you dare try and say work."_

" _It's—it's nothing, honestly," he said._

" _You're cheating on me." Kyle said softly. Kyle watched as Kenny's sad eyes instantly turned into slits, narrowing hard back at him. Right then, Kyle knew he had gone too far. He knew before the words left him, there was no truth behind them._

" _I'm going," Kenny stated. "Good night, Kyle."_

The sound of a new show's theme song played, bringing Kyle back to the present. He sighed, his fingers dug into the blue upholstery of the couch, biting down hard. He couldn't decipher who he was more upset with. Kenny, for the constant bullshit or himself. Kicking his heel hard back against the chair as he stood up, he made his way to the door. He had to face his own little secret again.

* * *

Tepid nights like the one tonight were what he preferred. The fabric for his disguise wasn't ideal for the cold Colorado air, but the flexibility and general operation of the suite gave him exactly what he needed. He had spent a little time debating on upgrading his cape to a heavier fabric to keep himself warm on nights when he was just staking out. However, he would find himself weighed down, if a sudden altercation were to occur. He breathed hard onto his gloved palms, trying to warm himself up. An hour had passed since he stationed himself on the roof of Tweek Bros Coffee shop.

Mysterion shook his head, hating his own stupidity. Sometime he had to be thankful for the curse of immortality. Kyle had been right about shipments being delayed from Chicago, but the shipment he was waiting for didn't have to go through proper protocol.

Murders weren't common in South Park. Since he had put the mask back on, he had only dealt with two. They had been easy enough cases for him to figure out and then hand over to the near incompetent police. His small town was run rampant with the seedy underbelly of the drug world. Most of the time, he just got rid of the low ranking employees and the younger gang members.

Perhaps it was seeing his parents become wrapped up in the chaos, his brother joining one of the many rings, and eventually his mother's accidental overdose that drove a strong desire to rid his town of the whole lot. They were like cockroaches, hidden undetected by the people of South Park, but Kenny always knew of their existence. Growing up in filth, he learned to double take the moving shadows and the pseudo-shifting playing in the corner of his eye.

Learning about Kevin entering the drug business is what brought the cape out. Years had gone by without it, crimes came but he was consumed in blissful, redheaded happiness. Now, a year had passed since the cape came back on, and he felt no closer to saving his older brother. He didn't know how deep Kevin was, how high up in the ring he ranked, or even if he was alive.

He reached into his boot and pulled out a small, golden pocket watch Kyle had given him for birthday last year. He remembered the slight embarrassed look as Kyle tried to wave away how stupid of a gift it was, but Kenny loved it and especially Mysterion. He never allowed himself a phone to check the time and the watch had been the perfect size to slip away.

Mysterion's heart dropped a bit, tucking the pocket-watch away. It had been two hours since he had left Kyle. No part of him was upset with the redhead. Every bit of anger Kyle felt was well earned but Mysterion was trapped. He was trapped in an unfavorable position trying to keep Kyle's sanity and protection.

Some mornings, after a long night of being Mysterion, he wanted to rip off the mask and scream "I am Mysterion!" while Kyle was brushing his teeth or taking a leak. However, the endless list of corrupted and devious people surrounding him, it was best that Kyle was left in the dark.

He knew Kyle was swaying a fine line of finally having enough. Despite his and Stan's impeccable friendship, Kyle was always closed lipped with his and Kenny's relationship problems. For awhile, the man had no one to turn to, and Kenny knew the conflict and questions were eating him away. He could tell Kyle was on the edge and it had been him, Mysterion, that kept the redhead from plunging over.

It had been by accident, after dropping of a few thugs at the station, he ran into Kyle. His own exhaustion from fighting off men twice his size hadn't left much room for him to be clear-minded afterwards. Usually, even in the dead of night, he tried to keep to the shadows. However, eager to shed the cloak and put his regular clothes back on, he decided to cut through the well-lit park.

" _What the fuck?" a voice had exclaimed. Mysterion jumped in surprise and spun around to see Kyle seated on a low-hanging swing-set obscured by the shadows. His entire body had frozen, and for a moment, he felt completely naked, stripped away. Kyle's confused face and shocked green eyes pierced through the thin fabric, unveiling Kenny._

 _But he took a deep breath and realized seeing a masked person in a purple jumpsuit stroll through the park at night would probably grant a surprised reaction. "Uh, hi," he said awkwardly._

 _Kyle stood from the swing and Mysterion felt his body tense again. He needed to get away from this situation but he also wanted to know what Kyle was doing at the park at 1 am._

" _You're Mysterion," Kyle said quietly, now standing a few feet away. "I remember you when we were kids. You use to stop those stupid little crimes. I didn't know you were still doing this."_

" _I stopped for awhile," he answered, keeping his voice even harsher than normal. His heart was racing madly as Kyle continued to stare back. He could handle thugs twice his size but talking to Kyle, he was nervous fool._

" _Why?"_

 _Mysterion shrugged, wondering why he was even pursuing this conversation. "Things were calm for awhile. Like you said, stupid little crimes. Stuff the police could do on their own."_

 _Kyle snorted, "You sure about that?"_

 _Mysterion smiled and snorted back._

" _I'm going to assume being back in this," Kyle said and gestured to him, "that crimes are no longer small and petty."_

 _Mysterion traced over his lips. He could detect the curiosity in the redhead's tone and knew he had entered hazardous territory. Once interest was peaked, Kyle would latch on, needing to know more with the intent of offering possible solutions. Kyle had always been the problem solver in their relationship, but this part of Kenny's life was something Kyle had to remain ignorant to._

 _He settled for a half-shrug and Kyle pursed his lips, a trademark of impending irritation._

" _If you think I'm suddenly going to beg to be your Robin or some shit, you don't have to worry," Kyle assured him. "Besides I'm not a big fan of dressing up in tights and running around."_

" _Robin wears shorts," he responded and Kyle slowly raised a brow. "Fine, yes. There's been a slow but abundant rise in drug rings around here."_

" _What are you doing to stop it?" Kyle inquired. "Just rounding up the dealers and handing them off to the police?"_

 _He shifted on his feet and scratched the back of his covered neck. "Uh, yeah."_

" _You know that won't get you anywhere. Whoever is running this, is just sending out his lowest level employees," Kyle informed him. "People who he's not gonna bail out and just leave in prison. You put a few away, good, but there's probably a list of others ready to be sent out."_

" _You know park hours are 6 am to 6 pm," he evaded._

" _So take me in like you do everyone else," Kyle retorted, "but you're wasting your time and energy with the way you're handling things."_

" _I didn't know you were an expert," he said lowly. He may not be as smart as Kyle but he had been doing this most of his life. Kyle had been lucky to grow up surrounded by loving and caring parents while he had to endure the wrath of what the sordid world of drugs brought to his. However, a small voice spoke, Kyle was making a fair point._

" _I know," Mysterion grumbled. "I have to find whoever is running this whole fucking drug ring. I just can't seem to get a goddamn answer from anyone of them."_

" _Why would you?"_

 _Mysterion cocked a brow, hidden by his mask but Kyle continued. "You have nothing to offer them and he probably has something. They're also probably terrified for their lives by whoever is running this whole thing and you threatening them with a good beat down is something they'll welcome over what he could do. Worse is it's likely their families are the ones he's threatening."_

" _But then how do I find this guy?" he almost pleaded._

" _Listen," Kyle said simply._

" _Pardon?"_

" _I am betting you patrol, wait for someone to show up, fight, demand answers and when you get none you drop them off," Kyle rattled off. "Am I right?"_

 _Mysterion nodded "Pretty much."_

" _Well next time, hide out and just listen to what they're saying. Even let it go as far as them exchanging the drugs and leaving," Mysterion inhaled a sharp breath. "I know, but then you follow that person and see what you learn from that. I don't know you, but I get a feeling something happened that blindsides you."_

" _My turn to ask a question," Mysterion countered. "Why are you at the park at 1 am?"_

" _Does it matter?" Kyle said dejectedly. "Fine, if you must know, I needed to think a few things through and wanted some fresh air."_

" _What things?" Mysterious questioned cautiously. He had hoped the answer would be his job or maybe Kyle was considering getting a dog, but he knew by the sad look that he was going to be the answer._

" _Things with my boyfriend have been weird lately," Kyle mumbled._

" _What happened?" he asked, trying to keep his voice firm._

" _He keeps disappearing at night. Tells me it's "work shit" or "he needs some time alone" or going to hang with a work buddy," Kyle said heavily. "I really shouldn't be rattling off my relationship problems with a stranger."_

" _Yeah, most people pay two hundred a session to do that," he joked, but his heart dropped seeing the lost look on Kyle's face. He knew the most sound advice was to tell him to just talk, but in the end he, as Kenny, would deflect Kyle's prying. "I'm sure he cares about you."_

 _Kyle snorted. "Thanks. I've been trying to not sound needy or jealous but I don't know. I feel — " he bit down, furrowed brow staring at the dark pavement._

" _What?" he pressed. Both Mysterion and Kenny needing to hear the battle raging inside the smaller man._

" _I don't think he's cheating," Mysterion had to restrain himself from letting out a huge sigh of relief, "He cares too much to pull that shit, but maybe he's tired of me. Maybe he's grown bored and these nights outs are away from to take a breather from me and —"_

" _Woah, woah," Mysterion said, holding him in his gloved hands. "I doubt that."_

" _How do you know?" Kyle demanded, slamming his hands on his hips. Mysterious had to take a step back. It was always a shock how much Kyle resembled Sheila when he became emotional. "Cause I've been wracking my brain and nothing's coming."_

" _Maybe you've used it all up being so smart in everything else," he tried to tease. "Believe me, I'm sure whoever he is, he's being a fool right now but he'll come to his senses hopefully soon." The last part was wishful thinking on his part. If he could figure out his own problems in Mysterion's world, bring his brother back perhaps, he could hang up the cloak and dissolve away the night time disappearances._

" _I haven't told anyone about this," Kyle mumbled, embarrassed. "I guess talking to someone in a mask about your problems is easier than talking to your mother or best friend."_

" _That's what superheroes are for."_

The light sound of something falling onto the pavement below brought his attention back. He looked down to see a raccoon scurrying through a garbage and smiled to himself. If only his problems were just Cartman. However, his former fat friend and arch nemesis had taken a job in Austin.

It was beginning to feel like another hour was going to pass and still there was no unusual sightings below. All exchanges happened at the storage unit but the lot remain barren and quiet. Perhaps he had gotten the date wrong or maybe the snow storm had caused a delay.

"Move it over here," a muffled voice spoke. Mysterion blinked confusedly. He squinted his eyes looking hard around the storage unit lot, but nothing was different.

"Use this to cover it up for now," the disembodied voice continued. "I can't let my son see this."

He frowned, eyes leaving the lot and looking elsewhere. Someone else was nearby but nothing in his sight was out of the ordinary.

"Vy vould zat matder," a thick German accent spoke and despite nothing being in his foresight, Mysterion knew the voice was close. "Your son's already a coke head. No zanks to you."

The sudden sound of flesh being impacted echoed as the other voice furiously spat, "Shut your fucking mouth." Mysterion's eyes widen realizing the source of the altercation was coming from below him. A window must have been left open. Keeping himself flat on the ground, his elbows scrapped along as he hurriedly army crawled to the roof's hatch.

"Now, now gentlemen, let's settle ourselves," a new voice came into the mix as Mysterion gripped the ridge of the metal covering. Painstakingly slowly, he begin to shift the cover off its position, pausing every other second to make sure he wasn't being detected. When conversation persisted, he continued until he had enough room to poke half his head through.

Instantly, he was able to make out four men. He recognized one as Mr. Tweak glaring at a large, burly man rubbing the side of his face and giving Mr. Tweak the same displeased look back. Looking at the other two, he couldn't make out one of them as they were tucked away in the shadows but the other was tall, grey hair slicked back and posture upright. He stood there, hands folded behind his back, and rocking on the balls of his polished shoes. "Let's get back to business," he spoke and Mysterion was sure that was the voice he had just heard. Judging by the unexplainable flicker in Mr. Tweak's expression, this man held some sort of power.

"Mr. Tweak," the man continued, "I wanted to come and personally thank you for all the business you've brought me and to the town of South Park." He made a gesture to his side and Mysterion's eyes followed. He let a gasp, quickly biting down just as it left him. However, his eyes screamed in silent shock. Thick bags of cocaine lined the walls of the backroom as more were being settled down by the unknown men.

"However, I am growing tired of your lies." Mysterion forced his eyes away from the mounds of cocaine and back to Mr. Tweak and the man. He could easily detect the bitterness in his tone and judging by Mr. Tweak rubbing his hands together, so could he.

"L-l-lies? Sorry, Mr. Jenkins b-but I don't understand w-what you-you're saying, sir" Mr. Tweak stuttered out nervously.

"I seem to remember us having a little arrangement. The arrangement being I would give you a loan to keep your shitty coffee shop open and you in turn would give me 20% of the profit each month and use my well-made cocaine in your brew," the man calmly explained.

Mr. Tweak rapidly blinked, mouth fumbling for the right words. "I can assure you, sir, I've been using the cocaine in my brew," he insisted. "My poor son has become addicted to it and I can't even tell him or my wife why —,"

The man held up his hand, ceasing Mr. Tweak's heated but earnest guarantee. "You've done well in that area," he assured him and Mr. Tweak's shoulders slumped a bit, "No, I seem to be missing $200 from last month's profits. I checked your records and while I did get a good portion, I am missing some. I don't like being stolen from," the man warned.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Tweak choked out. "My son's birthday was last week. We used the money to buy him something. I promise, you'll get it back."

Again, Mr. Jenkins held up his hand, a calm demeanor still surrounding him with air of caution. "I forgive you," he said pleasantly, smiling when Mr. Tweak appeared to relax, "but you will pay me back. Double." He extended his hand and Mr. Tweak hesitantly took it back, face flinching from the vigorous shake. The other two men stepped forward towards the backroom door, pushing it open and waiting for their boss.

Mysterious pushed himself up, swinging his legs from under him and as he did this, a quick sensation played on his ankle, rolling up his leg. He watched in horror as the pocket watch tucked away in his boot, fell out. He hastily reached forward, but the gold slipped from his fingers, plummeting towards the concrete floor.

He felt frozen, watching the four men standing by the door turn at the sound of the watch hitting the hard ground. One of the larger men's eyes flickered up.

"It's that fucking faggot!"

Without much thought, he leapt through the opening, landing hard on his feet in front of the group. Before offering them any time, his fist collided across one of the larger man's nose.

"Son of bitch," the man snarled, grasping at the nose. Mysterion went in again, but the German launched forward. Mysterion caught the motion from the corner of his eye and quickly ducked. His body rolled into a pile of rubbish. His hands hastily rummaged through the clutter, feeling nothing but scraps of old coffee grinds, cloth, and his eyes widen, grabbing hold of something hard.

He tried to scramble up but large hands snatched him from behind, throwing him across the room and causing his head to slam hard into a metal water pipe. He stumbled from the momentary daze and the room swarm before him. He could hear one of them making their way over towards him and he spun around, realizing now he had been holding onto a large piece of wood.

The thugs jumped back while he continued to swing the plank of wood in their direction. Despite there being four of them, he really was only fighting the two and he had taken on worse. If he had to hazard a guess, these two acted as some sort of protection for Mr. Jenkins.

"Claude! Hank! Quit playing and grab him," Mr. Jenkins snapped, looking more bored than worried about the situation.

He continued using the large piece of wood to keep the thugs at bay. He wanted to make these arrests fast and avoid injury. He wanted to get back home to Kyle.

 _Fuck Kyle_ , he thought miserably, remembering the lost look on his boyfriend's face before he took off. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had left him standing in the kitchen.

His momentary thoughts had distracted him enough for Claude to jump at him. Mysterion thrusted the plank in his direction but unfortunately his motion had been judged correctly and the man grabbed the plank, punching Mysterion hard in the face.

Again, a daze hit him with a wet trail trickling down his nose. He shook his head, specks of red flying in all directions. Twisting his body to the side, he was able to catch Hank coming from the other side. He kicked the man in chest causing him to fall onto the floor, ducking in time as Claude went in for another hit. His fist slamming into a wooden beam instead.

"You stupid little fuck," Claude screeched, knuckles bent oddly.

"Does he ever give up?" Hank snarled, getting back to his feet.

"As long as you assholes are ruining my town, I'll be here," he answered proudly, adrenaline surging through him. He swung at Hank, striking him hard in the jaw. It was a precise hit and the man fell to the floor again, knocked out cold.

He could hear a chorus of angered growls from both Claude and Mr. Jenkins. From behind the two, Mr. Tweak kept himself concealed away in the shadows, avoiding the altercation in his own shop.

"You'fe had your fun, cabe poy," the German spat. "Nov guit it."

Mysterion let out a humorless laugh. "I knock out one of fucks and you think I'm just gonna stop. I'm leaving this place with all of you in fucking cuffs," he promised.

Claude took another run at him, aiming his fist for his head but Mysterion easily blocked the attack. He made for another strike to the hero's side, but swayed his body and dodged the hit. For a bit, Mr. Jenkins and Mr. Tweek stood watching the two continued their back and forth of dodging and attacking.

"Enough of this!" Mr. Jenkins exclaimed suddenly, reaching into his pocket and a loud sound pierced through the room.

It was always the same routine. A slow motion routine playing out in front of him like an old film only it was happening to him. It was out of body experience. Shock hit him, not understanding what occurred, followed swiftly by the pain.

It hurt. It really fucking hurt. Despite encountering this pain many times before, it never stopped the burning sensation any less. He staggered back, wobbling on his feet before his knees hit the ground hard. For a brief moment, his hands numbly ran across the fabric of his disguise, feeling where the bullet had hit his stomach and the blood rapidly spilling out before he fell back.

Voices and faces swarm over him. He had been here before just with different sounds and colors above. He could only hope they'd leave, allow him to die so he could regenerate quickly and go home. Back to Kyle. Through the haze of those standing around him, his confused brain conformed for him to see the redhead above, urging him home and he could only smile.

"Take off his goddamn mask," Mr. Jenkins ordered.

Claude knelt down, cocking his brow and the smile on the masked heroes face. He tugged onto the fabric, pulling it off and revealing blonde disheveled hair, glazed blue eyes, and young face.

"Who is that?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"I don't knov," Claude shrugged. "He looks too young to pe doing zis."

"That's—that's Kenny," Mr. Tweek stammered quietly, starring horrified at the dying boy on his backroom floor.

"McCormick's boy?"

Mr. Tweek nodded frantically. "Yes, yeah. He's my son's age. They're friends. He's dating Kyle Bro—" he peeled his eyes away from Kenny and to the other watching him intently.

Amid the nonsensical nosies and unintelligible exchange around him, there was one word, a name casually slipped but screaming through Kenny's dying mind. Kyle's safety breaking away.

The voices ceased and the colors stopped dancing above but the name kept playing.

Again. Again. Again.

* * *

It came in surges. He'd begin to calm down, shoulders relax and breathing back to a steady pace. Then with one inhale, the reminder of all the bullshit spilled from Kenny's mouth would hit him and his fists would ball and breathing back to an irregular furious pattern.

It continued to happen again. Again. Again.

Kyle was back at the park, digging the heel of his shoes into the sand as he sat on the swing. He wasn't even sure if Mysterion would be stopping by tonight. The night was still early for their usual meet ups, but hopefully whatever the superhero was dealing with could be solved swiftly tonight. Kyle needed to vent.

He had no idea what he was going to do. He knew he had to apologize to Kenny for accusing him of cheating. He had gone to far with that, but everything else he firmly believed he was in the right. Would threatening a break up finally make the blonde realize the implications that he was causing?

Kyle groaned, pressing his hands hard against his lids. All he wanted was a nice night with Kenny, but again he was back to unloading his relationship woes on a stranger. However, he liked to believe he left evidence for Mysterion that he truly did love Kenny. Only a few nights back, he bragged about the blonde.

" _He also does this thing, I don't know where he picked it up," Kyle rambled, wide smile spread on his face. "where he'll suddenly start singing about every little thing he's doing. One time bringing me coffee turned into a 5 min rap."_

 _Mysterion chuckled. "Do you remember it?"_

 _Kyle narrowed his eyes, biting down on lip. "Vaguely…we talking bout the drank,_

 _that's made from them brown beans, can't even start my mornin, without this shot of caffeine. it started with some simple names, like Java, coffee, Joe; but now we got the fancy shit like mochas and cappuccinos," he paused before shaking his head and laughing. "He just sporadically comes up with this shit. One time we were 20 minutes late to our friend Stan's birthday because he got really into a song about milk. Some people would find it annoying but I don't. Don't tell him that."_

" _I promise I won't," Mysterion assured him, crossing his finger over his chest._

" _He's really talented," Kyle continued. "Not sure if I said before but he's great at the guitar."_

" _You have," Mysterion said. "Sounds like things have gotten better."_

 _Kyle tongued over his lips, mulling it over. "I don't know, maybe," he concluded. "He's still pulling the same shit. He didn't even bother to let me know he was working late tonight."_

 _Mysterion shifted as Kyle felt his thoughts shift back into disappointment._

" _Would you marry him if he asked?" Mysterion asked with no preemption. Kyle's eyes widen. The image of Kenny down on one knee came to mind, preferably outside in a private area. It wasn't like he hadn't pictured it before. Hell, it was all he thought about when they first got together. He had even day dreamed how he would pop the question if Kenny was taking his sweet time._

 _Now, though, he had countless reasons to say yes but a small nagging one, painfully eating away that overshadowed the endless ones._

" _I want to say yes," he said slowly, "but I'd have to really, really take some time to consider it."_

 _Mysterious just nodded._

Kyle sighed, watching a nearby raccoon pass by. Often, he wished he could figure out who Mysterion was. There were times he reminded Kyle of Kenny when they first started dating. Mysterion would charmingly tease the redhead and came with a series of cheesy jokes. If Kenny and Mysterion were to meet, Kyle wasn't sure how he'd come out of that one alive. But he had promised the vigilant he wouldn't go and learn who he was. Kyle wanted to believe he provided him with a source of friendship probably not found in his line of work, so he respected the heroes' wishes.

Scenarios of him, Kenny, and Mysterion all hanging together were broken suddenly by the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. His green eyes darted around the playground, clenching tightly onto the twisted metal as the frantic footsteps now including a voice.

" _Kyle!"_

Kyle blinked, straining his ears to decipher if he had heard correctly when a burst of purple broke through the bushes to his side.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed, heart pounding at the surprised greeting. "What the hell happened?"

Mysterion was bent over, one arm wrapped around his stomach trying to quell the stabbing pain from improper breathing and the other gripping his knee. Never had he run so fast. He remembered being shot and hearing one of them saying Kyle's name. As he laid there dying, his last thought was Kyle was in danger and he had no clue when he'd come back. However, when he had woken up in his bed still in his jumpsuit with a fresh bullet rip and only an hour had passed, he knew somewhere, Heaven or Hell, he had a friend.

"You—I—get," he panted, shaking his fists in frustrations.

"Mysterion, calm down," Kyle said, patting his shoulder. "Take a moment and breath." He had sighed recalling the number of times he had said that to Kenny when the blonde became lost in sorrow after his mother's passing.

"You need to get out," he finally spoke and Kyle quirked a brow. "They know about you. You have to pack up and leave tonight!"

"Who?"

"These fuckers I was fighting tonight. They—," he paused, not knowing how to continue this. He couldn't say ' _oh they pulled off my mask and found out you're dating me.' "_ They know you're helping me."

"Hm," Kyle nodded, looking more interested than scared. "Well then I guess I'll just have to step up my defensive game."

"What?" Kenny shook his head. God how he hated Kyle's stubborn side at times. "No, Kyle listen. I can handle them but you can't. You need to leave."

"Sorry, Mysterion but my life doesn't get to change around because someone you couldn't take out wants to come after me," he scoffed and the hero frowned. "No, I'm done. I'm tired of not standing up for myself and being walked all over and when I do stand up people just make me feel worse for it!"

"Kyle," he spoke softly. "I can't stand you getting hurt. Please—"

"What's going to happen the next time? Sorry ' _work can't make it in today I'll be in hiding for a few days but should be back by next week',_ " he mocked. "I'm not a damsel, Mysterion and I sure as shit I'm not someone who can be pushed away when things get rough."

Mysterion nodding slowly, taking in green narrowed eyes, firm lips tightly pressed, and the angry red dusting across Kyle's subtly freckled cheeks. He knew this small but fevered outburst wasn't due to him asking Kyle to hide. It took a lot for Kyle to look this worked up and studying him, now, Mysterion could tell the redhead had been in a frustrated state way before his arrival. Worse though, he knew he still was the reason.

"Okay," he concluded. "We probably should stop meeting up until it's safe."

Kyle's shoulder slumped. He felt guilty for his behavior. It wasn't Mysterion's fault he was dealing with a boyfriend who couldn't respect him enough to be honest. "Given your track record, I'd say that should take two days?" he tried to joke.

The hero laughed. "You flatter me," he said. He sighed heavily still seeing the sad in Kyle's eyes. "You don't know how fucking scared I was," he mumbled and Kyle raised a brow. "When they found out who you were, I couldn't get out right away," he bit his lip, looking away. When he had woken up he found their arm chair kicked over, television still on and the faucet steadily dripping, something Kyle would never have willing left. He had feared the worse that perhaps the 12:33 am blinking on their mantel was three days later.

Without thinking, without giving it much thought to what consequences would face him, he swiftly stepped forward and pressed his lips to Kyle.

He was putting every unspoken thing in this kiss. Each lie from Kenny and truth dodged by Mysterion cultivated inside causing a need for him to cling onto Kyle and never let go.

Kyle's eye widen, completely frozen by surprise until he felt himself slacken into the kiss and eyes slip shut. Any part of him that should have screamed how wrong this was seemed to be smothered by perfect lips. He couldn't explain his behavior. Why he was now moving along, letting the cloth of Mysterion's veil brush against his cheeks as he parted his lips.

Mysterion continued to move his tongue inside Kyle's welcoming mouth. His fingers delving and twirling around curls he loved to play with when the cape was hung. Part of him was questioning why the redhead hadn't pushed him off. However it was such a minuscule concern, because it had been so long since they had kissed like this.

He slowly moved his hand that had been resting on Kyle's cheek towards his pant line. This movement must have awoken something in Kyle because he pulled away abruptly, stumbling back just a little.

Kyle's lips were still parted as he starred wordlessly back at the hero. He was lost for words unable to exactly explain to himself what had just happened. Him and Mysterion had just made out and though a small guilt knotted it's way inside, Kyle needed more. This wasn't him. He wasn't a cheater but still why was his not repulsed by his actions? Why was he aching to resume?

Mysterion knew he was playing a dangerous game but tonight's events had hurled him into needing to be close with Kyle. He was sure Kyle's anger towards Kenny wouldn't allow an at-home love making session. However, when Kyle pushed back Mysterion was sure he destroyed any chances.

Kyle watched Mysterion open his mouth, fumbling for the right words but he didn't need to hear it. He didn't want to hear it. He was sick of excuses and no one being completely honest even if it meant something else crumbling. So he silenced Mysterion before he had a chance to speak, tongue pushing its way past lips.

The sloppy sounds of tongue and lips playing in their ears continued, amplifying their misconduct but muted exclusively by gratification. Again, Mysterion trailed his hand down pausing at Kyle's waist. Kyle made a soft noise of approval and a gloved hand carefully cupped Kyle between his legs.

Kyle moaned, melting at the hand rubbing him firm but gently through his work pants. He could feel Mysterion smiling against his lips, a quiet and playful chuckle blowing past his ear. Kyle began to kiss back more frantically, letting his body move with the heroes. It was unexplainable phenomenon how in sync he felt. The fingers were like that of a skilled craftsmen knowing exactly where to touch him.

The hero kept working the redhead through his slacks, losing himself in everything that was Kyle. The tiny involuntary noises as fingers brushed a certain spot, the heat surrounding him and the smell of Kyle's Walgreens brand shampoo enveloped Mysterion and comforted Kenny.

He unbuttoned the redhead's shirt believing Kyle was way to covered up for own good. Kyle titled his head back, as the man began to suck on his neck. It was an enthralling game for the vigilante working his way to the spot on Kyle's sweet tasting skin that would always bring him a quiver of pleasure. He teased his way there, acting oblivious while he tingles of excitement at quick inhales and suppressed moans.

Kyle mimicked Mysterion reaching between his legs and rubbing the hero's own concealed cock. He tried to picture Kenny's disappointed face, wanting to honestly say he tried to stop it, but all he could see was the face of a man dodging the truth. Again, no guilt came and again, right now, he felt only euphoric. Again, again, again.

Kyle hummed happily picturing the mark Mysterion was leaving on him, branding him like a sinful calling card. He was light headed and completely deadweight all at once. Mysterion sucking and biting at his neck, the sounds rolling from his tongue came without consent as he tried to stabilize himself from the sensation. Suddenly, reality struck back and he pulled his neck away from the hero.

He wished it was a battle raging inside screaming at him for what he was allowing. He needed something to tell him how awful he was, fully snap him back and burn the image of Kenny. Yet the blonde seemed to be a flicker like an unintentional added frame of a film and instead all he could focus on was how wonderful Mysterion's hand felt between his legs. The masked man had been more of a constant and an anchor in his life then his own boyfriend. He barely knew anything about him but that didn't bother him. He was putting his faith in something unknown and it was fucking incredible

"Don't kiss my neck," Kyle breathed. Mysterion brow furrowed beneath his mask before understanding. Kyle didn't want evidence. He chuckled.

He grazed his teeth against Kyle's ear, hands making their way to the metal clasps holding his pants up. "I want to make you cum," he whispered breathlessly, the request washing over Kyle with a hot breath.

Kyle concluded the guilt would come later. The self hatred and disgust in himself would crash down but now all he could do was nod and shiver at the seductive smile. He reached down, caressing the hero's cock and noting how wonderfully the heat felt against his palm like an invitation.

Mysterion tugged at Kyle's trousers, letting them pool around his shoes. The redhead rolled his eyes, awkwardly stepping out of and kicking them to the side. Mysterion wasted no time reaching into the flap of Kyle's boxers and fishing out his cock. He gave it a few firm strokes before getting down on his knees, the head of Kyle's cock now swaying in front of his face.

There was a strong musk pouring off of Kyle and Mysterion inhaled it. It was the smell only he got to experience, sweeter than the Colorado air and with hint of spice brought by Kyle's preferred brand of body wash.

He smiled fondly at the flesh he adored and his tongue darted out, trailing lightly from the base to the head, already beginning to shine with pre-cum. Hearing the needy and deprived moans above, his gentle tracing shifted to fully engulfing the warm flesh. His tastebuds went into a frenzy, the salty and sweet taste dancing on his palette as he bobbed his head along the length. A slick shine now covering Kyle's dick glistened underneath the night's sky.

Kyle's legs felt wobbly and any thought of calling an end vanished when a tongue swirled and teased the sensitive head of his dick. He was completely out of body, lost to an ambiguity but feeling so much trust and confirmation.

He made a noise of surprise when a finger was suddenly pressed between his ass. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Mysterion's waiting for consent.

A building nerve twisted in his gut, warming him internally and filling his heart and bringing a momentary wave of unsteadiness. It wasn't guilt he was experiencing and some part of him hated that. If it was, he'd know there was a part of him that had any decency left. Instead, it was how he felt the first time he kissed another boy, the first time he awkwardly experienced with Craig one night, and the first time him and Kenny made love. It was the introduction before new gratification.

Getting a nod from Kyle, he pressed ungloved finger against Kyle's hole, rubbing the puckered nerves tenderly before slowly pressing inside. He moved in and out, his mouth still bobbing and lapping up Kyle's cock. He was always a good at handling two tasks at once. Pleasing and prepping Kyle had always been his favorite to master. The heat trapping around his finger echoed a memory of times spent tangled in bed sheets. It had been so long since they had gotten to be intimate and he knew all of it was fault. He allowed his own job to come before Kyle.

He wanted more than anything to have the redhead, spread his legs against the sand and push his dick inside but his god forsaken disguise just had to be a one piece. Tonight would have to be all about Kyle, he could quietly jack off in the bathroom at home.

He introduced his middle finger and began to scissor the redhead, observing his face for any discomfort. He wanted to tear off his mask, consulate Kyle, apologize endlessly with thousands of kisses and then proceed to fuck him. He wanted to assure Kyle he wasn't a cheating piece of shit, bring him everything and anything whether it was a bone melting blowjob or his famous mac and cheese. However, the fear of what the truth could be bring kept the mask on.

Kyle shuddered at the fingers continuing to work inside him and the tongue lapping up his cock. The hand not busy buried in his ass danced along his dick, twisting and teasing the base then moving along to play with his balls.

He carefully laid his hands on top of Mysterion's hood, wondering if the man beneath it had any hair he could slip his fingers through. One of his favorite things about Kenny was caressing the blonde's hair as he bobbed along and he knew his boyfriend would say the same about him.

Again no guilt came. Again. Again. Again.

Kyle's legs twitched and Mysterion knew that was sign he was getting close. Removing his fingers from Kyle's ass, he gave the firm globes a nice firm squeeze before redirecting one hand to the base and the other to Kyle's balls. His jaw began to ache but it matter none because all he could really focus on was the smell and taste and enjoyment of it all. The sounds escaping Kyle rang like warning bell, announcing his impending release and he was ready to be flooded. Whether he was Kenny or Mysterion, he always wanted to be the vessel that brought Kyle pleasure, safety, and happiness.

His climax was edging near and he tapped the hood. He wanted to be polite and offer the other man a chance to remove his mouth before Kyle came. Instead Mysterion continued to engulf and bob along, paying no attention to Kyle's warning.

"I'm gonna—I'm," he trembled, "I'm gonna cum."

Blue eyes swiveled up locking with his hazed and heavy green and then all he could see was Kenny. With the blonde's crooked smile, boisterous laugh and comforting voice burning inside his head and telling him to let go, he expelled deep inside Mysterion's mouth and then it all came crashing down.

Mysterion stumbled back a bit but still managed to catch all of Kyle's release. Swallowing the warm load down, he went to clean Kyle's cock but the redhead moved back. He cocked a brow watching Kyle hastily shoving himself back into his pants.

It was crashing down hard on him, revilement for only a second before another wave hit. The guilt had finally come and he never felt worse. It just kept coming again. Again. Again! He knew this would happen but not like this and not this hard. How could he complain though? The torment was deserved and it wasn't close to enough of what he should be getting.

He wanted his mind to give him a list of reasons to defend his pride with but nothing came and nothing would. He was worse than the criminals Mysterion fought. He was worse than his old frienemy, Eric Cartman. His chest burned heavy and the guilt ate away at his mind and soul then spitting it back out inside him like a disease.

He couldn't look at Mysterion and the adoring look he was giving back. He was afraid if he did, the hero would tell him he loved him. Kyle couldn't bare to hear that. There was only one person he loved, and he had taken that and demolished it. He done that all over someone whose real name he didn't know and felt fucking awful.

Now, the lies Kenny told seem insignificant compared to his horrid deed. There was no other to put it but he was a piece of shit.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Mysterion asked gently.

Kyle didn't answer back, focusing instead on re-buttoning his shirt. He wanted to snarl at the hero. The man knew he had a boyfriend and he knew they were having troubles. He had taken advantage of that.

Kyle sighed. "Yes," he lied, still not looking the other man. It wasn't Mysterion's fault for what he did. Only he could blame himself and let the guilt come again, again again.

"I'm going to go," he mumbled and took off before Mysterion had any chance to respond.

Mysterion shoulders slumped, now internally hating himself. He shouldn't have done what he did. He only wanted to bring the man he loved happiness not realizing when it was over he was hurling him into a state of self-hatred and blame. The guilt was contagious.

Years ago, he slipped the mask back on to bring back a family he had lost. He scaled the buildings and bruised his body to salvage a destroyed home. But now, as dawn began to creep past the mountains, there came the awareness that Kyle was the only home he ever needed. Maybe it was time the mask was hung.

Again the battle for Kyle's safety and happiness raged. Again. again. again.


End file.
